Unfinished Business
by Micer
Summary: Odd bit of a title I know, but what if Alice had been defeated by the Hatter? Just my take on things, enjoy.


****

Business Unfinished

By Michelle Strouphauer

I basically wrote this on a whim, the way Alice defeats the Mad Hatter is nothing like in the game version, but it was still fun to write. Enjoy. 

A miserable creature of clockwork and dust, no tears would fall from the thing that had once been a man. Now would there be any tears shed from his passing. No tears, only oil, oil and blood eagerly pooling in a brackish mixture around the fallen figure. 

If she was to turn him over with the toe of her boot would she find a heart within the ruination that was once her friend's chest, or nothing at all but darkness? A cancerous black darker than those meshed shades that hid so coyly with crimson.

__

'…Tick…'

A slow whine drew her a step back, uncertain of the location of the alien sound that was just now breaking the empty silence of the arena, the sound itself leaving her upon edge. As did the movement from the supposedly defeated Hatter, quickly made her draw a hand to her blade. 

'Perhaps he is too mad to realize he's supposed to be dead.' Alice merely mused with herself, wondering if the movement had simply been part of her imagination – which lately considering her current circumstance would not surprise her.

__

'…Tock…'

But the sound continued on, and much to her horror, escalated ever higher as her enemy pulled himself up to his spindly elbows, regarding her with glassy orbs that readily were darkly clouding over with gore. Still they focused upon her, peering out from the drawn skin of his face. The source of the sound coming from his mouth as it hung open, issuing out as quickly as the blood that bubbled over his lips and down the front of his ruined chest. 

__

'…Tick…Tock…'

His survival seemed impossible and improbable to Alice, as she watched with guarded disbelief. The weak mewling softened again – yet showed no sign of ceasing just yet. It seemed she would have to slice his throat and sever his vocal chords lest she wished to be driven mad by the pitiful noise. Blade in hand, all she could do was watch and study her quarry from where he laid, she already knew the noise would not drive her away until she was sure he was dead. Stone dead. 

__

'…Tick…'

Those eyes, wide, so imploring – she wondered what he was so desperately searching for – was it forgiveness? Comfort? Perhaps protection from the readily approaching darkness?

__

'…Tock…Tick…Tock…'

'You'll get no succor from me, old friend. Not when I'm in such dire need for it myself.' She considered speaking aloud while staring down at the broken man, even as he reached out a stained glove and blindly clutched at the air, attempting to take grasp of the hem of her dress. 

__

'…Tick…Tock… '

'Do you hope for me to comfort you? Even after the fact that you left the white rabbit to die – crushed under your heel. Even after what you did to your companions? Or are you merely trying to destroy me still?' She stepped forward, still making it a point to avoid his grasping hand, watching his roving eyes for any sign of focus. 

__

'…Tick…'

Slowly she knelt down; an arm length away from his own out stretched hand. Part of her knew that no good would come of this as she merely studied the creature. Reaching out the hand that didn't readily clutch her blade, out towards his own hand – their fingertips nearing finding each other and touching many a times, but always missing by mere seconds. 'Why is it you refuse to die Hatter?' Alice asked herself, green eyes narrowed still as she leaned in further, foolishly tempting fate. 

__

'…Tock…Tick...Tock…'

Without warning his hand darted out, quickly trapping her own and yanked her forward with a surprising strength. Shrieking she stabbed and slashed at his arm and hand, trying to free herself from his iron grasp, but the effort proved fruitless as he wrapped his other arm around her struggling form, forcing her to sit with her back against his chest. His blood soaking quickly into the material of her dress, what could have been ribs at one time jabbing hard into her back – perhaps they weren't bone at all, but gears that had been knocked loose from her attacks, now seeking refuge under her own skin. 

__

'…Tick…Tock…'

The whine quieted down to a mere whisper of sound as Hatter rested his face against her shoulder, still holding Alice down against him regardless of her thrashing. The hand holding her own finally releasing, moving up to gently stroke her hair, a strange sight this would have been for anyone would they have come across the two. "Shhh…." He hissed into her ear, rocking her softly from side to side, as if she was still a small child that had awoken from her night terrors. 

__

'…Tick…'

Alice squeezed her eyes closed, not wishing to see his drawn and scarred face, indeed wishing the nightmare would end already. "Shhh… don't… be… afraid…" His halting words met her ears, though try as she might Alice could not escape the gurgling hiss of sound, the ticking of the clock, the harsh frenzied beating of her own heart. The hot sticky feeling that drenched her back and shoulders, the cool reptilian feel of his lips touching lightly against her temple, a instant of pain as the arm over her chest tightened to an unbearable level…

__

'…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tic-'

Than nothing…

It came before she realized what was occurring, her neck broken instantly with a quick and violent snap. Alice's only reaction was of tensing for that final moment, than sinking back bonelessly against her old friend, her final breath warming the dry parchment of his skin. It was over. 

The Mad Hatter only held her protectively; regardless of what damage it was doing to him, still rocking her gently with loving care. "Don't… be… afraid… Alice… I'll… fix… you." With great carefulness he stood, still holding on tightly to his dear Alice, placing a kiss upon her cooling lips. "I'll… make… you… all… better." Whispering to no one, he would have to hurry – it was nearly six o'clock and his friends would be very disappointed if he and their new guest were late.

__ __ __ __


End file.
